A Seemingly Empty Alley
by SeriouslySirius234
Summary: What happens when two perfectly normal fangirls are wandering the streets at night and end up in a dark alley? What if suddenly, characters from their favorite animes start showing up? Will they turn into the rabbid animals their kind are described as? Or will they keep their cool? Fanfic of Black Butler, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater. Review, but no haters please.


**(A/N)Hello everyone I hope you are having a wonderful day and just so you know I will be giving out digital brownies to everyone at the end of the story. Please feel free to review on this little two-shot (possibly three-shot), but please don't hate too hard, as this is my first fic(well it's not really mine sooo...). If you don't want to hear the boring details of how my friend and I came up with this then go ahead and skip. Anyway, the night of the dance competition for my friend Macy was apparently really boring for her and me. So we started texting and then after a really strange coincidence concerning Black Butler (****Kuroshitsuji****) and the song Timber by K$sha & Pitbull she started ranting as if we were in a story where Black Butler, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater characters existed simultaneously in the same world and met with us in a dark, previously empty alley. Oh, and by the way, she's kinda insane. Enjoy!**

**-With love to you all, SeriouslySirius234 ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Black Butler, then Ciel would immediately release Sebastian from his contract and send him to me, and if I owned Soul Eater, let's just say things would be alot different. Don't even get me started on Fullmetal Alchemist.**

...~{}~...

Macy and I were walking down an ally, talking about our anime fandoms, randomly bringing up who we would like to kiss the most. This was an animated conversation, both of us were smiling and talking in an admittedly hushed voices, both not wanting to be overheard.

Suddenly, as we were arguing which Soul Eater ship was better, Soma or Kima (Soul x Maka or Kid x Maka), a tall boy wearing gothic looking clothes, that had three white stripes on half of his bangs jumped down from the right-hand building, dropping to one knee and began panting. Two teen girls jumped down beside him, he seemed to be having some sort of fit, muttering about how he thought one of his paintings was tilted slightly to the left in his house. Eventually the taller girl shook him out of it, and they both stood up, staring at us while we tried to control our fangirl feels **(A/N)** yes _feels_ is now a noun).

For a while we both stared at each other, us into those double iris gold eyes, looking confused, and them into our, although extremely excited, normal crystal blue and warm brown. When he had finally he figured out what he was so confused about he asked, "Oh, you guys are fangirls, right? That's why you look like you might jump us?"

Macy and I glanced at each other, both realizing this was actually happening and then let out a noise somewhere between a squeal and giggle. Macy then took on an insanely mischievous look and said,"I'm going to annoy you so much," with an evil laugh that was directed towards Death the Kid.

Kid looked very, very nervous by now, and it was all I could do to not hyperventilate and spasm at the mere sight of him and his two weapons, Liz and Patty. He then muttered to himself, "When a fangirl laughs like that it's never good." He then gave an obviously involuntary shudder, and looked back at Macy, with a slightly terrified look in his eyes. Macy then smiled like a certain meister who very much wanted to dissect something, and said, "It's nice to know that you're not completely ignorant, Kid." For half a second Kid looked pleased with the supposed compliment and started to say, "Thank yo-," then cut off mid-sentence to look angrily at Macy, who was still smiling creepily, which was really starting to freak me out, "Wait as second, I am NOT ignorant," he said defensively.

Macy cackled and retorted, "No, but you are asymmetrical." Kid then collapsed and began spasming, slowly culing into the fetal position, and muttered more to himself than anyone else, "You're right, I'm scum, I'm a pig, I don't deserve to live!" He continued insulting himself while Liz tried to console him, "Come on Kid, not again! We still have a witch to catch, so say bye to the crazy fangirls and let's go!"

Patti suddenly decided that she didn't want to find out what would happen next, and ran down the alleyway, turned sharply to the right and yelled, " I LIKE GIRAFFES!" Using her childish tendencies as a distraction for escape.

Out of nowhere, Macy stopped laughing maniacly and walked right up to Kid, who was still spasming on the ground, grabbed his shoulders, lifted his head and kissed him for a solid three seconds. Kid stopped spasming, and just sat there in shock, while Liz backed away, and I just stood there with my mouth wide open, probably attracting flies. Macy stood up, brushed off her knees, and stated simply, "That felt alot different than I thought it would."

I quickly regained my senses, found my self-confidence, and did nearly exactly what Macy, after I stood up beside her looking down on Kid, who was now sputtering uncontrollably, and said, "Yeah Macy you're right, that did feel wierd."

Kid just sat there looking horrified, before he finaly spit out, "Wh-what in the?!" Macy and I looked down, as if we had just realized he was still there. Macy stands there for a moment, looking confused , as if she had forgotten why we were here and why this obviously flustered goth boy was on the ground. We both racked our minds for information concerning the situation, and Macy actually said aloud, "Ummmmmm." By now Liz was fully pressed against the opposite wall, still extremely terrified. I finaly came up with something and said hesitantly, "Kid, don't you have a witch to catch? And you still have to find Patti, so..." I trailed off and looked to Macy, feeling lost. She got the message and continued on for me, saying, "Ummmm, I think she went that way," as she pointed to the end of the alley.

Kid, still caught up on the fact that we both kissed him, sputtered out, "Who are you wierdos?! Why would you do something like that?!" Macy simply replied, "You're still asymmetrical."

Suddenly, a flash of blue lightening made the wall on the left crumble, and while the dust settled, a short boy, looking to be about 14 or 15 years old, with a bright blond braid, ran through the hole and almost imediately clapped his hands together and pressed them into the wall next to the rubble. With another bright blue flash, the wall was completely reformed, with only a couple of odd looking cracks here and there. The boy turned around, slid down the wall and sighed.

He looked around, finaly noticing us, and rudely asked, " Who the heck are you?"

**(A/N) Bwuahahahaha, a cliffy. You're very welcome. Here is your digital brownie *hands out pixelized brownie to everyone* and thanks for taking the time to read this! Macy I know that I changed it a bit but, well, I'd already written so far, and was too lazy to modify it. And just so you all know, this was uploaded on wattpad first, hence the two different names. See you next time, BU-BYE!**

**Love, SeriouslySirius234/BudderGurl789**


End file.
